ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Heroes Adventures: Christmas Wreck
Marvel Super Heroes Adventures: Christmas Wreck is a Digital HD and On-Demand movie based on the Ultimate Spider-Man Series. It debuted online on December 10th 2017. Cast: * James Arnold Taylor voices Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Human Torch * Steve Blum voices Wolverine/James Logan * Dave Boat voices The Thing/Ben Grimm * Grey Delisle voices Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers * Roger Craig Smith voices Captain America/Steve Rogers * Adrian Pasdar voices Ironman/Tony Stark * Travis Willingham voices Thor * Fred Tatasciore voices Hulk/Bruce Banner * Brian Bloom voices Daredevil * Nick Jameson voices Doctor Strange * Robin Atkin Downes voices Mister Fantastic * Kari Wahlgren voices Invisible Woman * Eric Bauza voices Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho * Matt Lanter voices Agent Venom/Flash Thompson/Venom * Tara Strong voices Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * Tom Kenny voices Doctor Octopus * Nolan North voices Hobgoblin/Jason Macendale * J.K Simmons voices J Jonah Jameson Plot: After Spider-Man and Black Cat defeat Hobgoblin, Fantastic Four show up, giving Spider-Man Invitation Cards, Spider-Man, Iron Spider and Agent Venom are invited to the Baxter Building for an Christmas party, later, Spider-Man, Iron Spider and Agent Venom go to the Baxter Building to join the Party, they meet the guests; Wolverine, Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing, Ms. Marvel, Doctor Strange and Daredevil. after having an fun time, Doctor Octopus somehow escapes and breaks into the Baxter Building to get Revenge. Black Cat show up to help the Heroes destroy the Ock-bots. Doctor Octopus steals the Cosmic Cube and escapes, Spider-Man, Iron Spider and Agent Venom pursue Doctor Octopus, The Three lost him, Iron Spider tries to locate him, While Spider-Man and Agent Venom go together to go to the Docks to find him. Black Cat suddenly shows up to join, trying to prove she an Hero like Spider-Man. the Three go to the SHIELD Boat to search there, they were suddenly joined by Iron Spider, Daredevil, Ironman and Ms. Marvel, Iron Spider finally tells them that Doctor Octopus is somewhere in Mexico, the Heroes take the boat to Mexico. Doctor Octopus enters the hidden base and uses the Cosmic Cube for many reasons and takes over the base. the Heroes arrive at Mexico, they save many lifes from Ock-bots, Spider-Man and Black Cat did the most saving. the Heroes go to track Doctor Octopus but they arrive at the Gas Station, after finding out that Doctor Octopus is at the hidden base. they go to the Hidden Base, after finding out that inside the base is now Doctor Octopus' new lair, Iron Spider and Daredevil go to the top to deactivate the base, while the rest entered. Spider-Man leads them to stop the Ock-bots, Black Cat Goes to tries to open the doors to the Throne Room, during the battle, an loud noise is heard, leding to Agent Venom loses control by transforming into Venom, however, Venom gains control and destroys the rest of the Ock-bots, Black Cat finally opens the doors and she, Spider-Man and Venom enter while Ironman and Ms. Marvel hold off the incoming Ock-bots, the three find Doctor Octopus and they fight him for the Cosmic Cube, Doctor Octopus uses the Cosmic Cube, which zaps Venom, transforming him back to Agent Venom. Spider-Man gets the hold of the Cosmic Cube and Black Cat takes it to destroy it. which reverses the Lair back to the Base, Doctor Octopus uses an giant bot which breaks into the room, which leads to Spider-Man, Black Cat and Agent Venom Fighting it, while Doctor Octopus escapes, Black Cat suddenly follows Doctor Octopus to stop him. after destroying the Giant bot, Spider-Man and Agent Venom were greeted by Ironman and Ms. Marvel, the four exit the base meeting with Iron Spider and Daredevil, meanwhile Black Cat catches up to Doctor Octopus, after fighting, the 6 Heroes show up, Black Cat disconnects the Tentacles, defeating Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man apologizes to Black Cat who tells him things are alright. back at the Baxter Building, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Iron Spider and Agent Venom go there and have fun with 11 other Heroes, after hearing J Jonah Jameson complaining about Spider-Man, Black Cat throws an bomb at the screen, blows it up.